memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 4/Miranda escapes
(Klingon space) The Kingston flies by the Negh'Var class ship firing quantum phasers as it flies by it as the heavy battlecruiser fires several beams hitting the shields. (Main bridge, red alert) Shields are down to 78% Commander Y'Cari says as she looks at her console. Captain Tyson looks at her. What about the Klingon vessel? Captain Tyson says as he looks over at her. She looks at her console. Their port shields have a breach in it Commander Y'Cari says as she looks at Captain Tyson. He looks at her. Prepare a boarding party Captain Tyson says as he looks at her. She complies with the order. I will join you Commander Y'Cari says Typhuss as he leaves the bridge. John looks over his shoulder. Admiral? John says in confusion. I can be more useful on the away team then here, I can't sit here and do nothing says Typhuss as he looks at John. Captain Tyson gets up from the chair. Sir, you're a flag officer now you need to let Y'Cari and her security force handle it Captain Tyson says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Let them go against Miranda Tate alone I don't think so, let me help there's nothing for me to do here says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. Starfleet regulations probhit me from letting a flag officer go into a hostile rescue mission Captain Tyson says as he looks at Admiral Kira. I want to help Chase I can't do that if I'm not on the away team, all you do is quote the rule book to me, when my friends are in danger I don't sit and do nothing I help them says Typhuss as he looks at John. Because when a flag officer is onboard a Starfleet vessel you're suppose to quote the regs to them when they don't get what they rules are for being an Admiral if my brother did this I'd lock him in his quarters and let my security force handle it because they've been trained to do that how can I ask them to follow someone that's had experience with rescue missions sir Captain Tyson says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Typhuss puts his hand on John's shoulder. Because in my book experience outranks everything says Typhuss as he looks at John. (Deck 6, corridor) Both Captain Tyson and Admiral Kira are walking to the transporter room as John's trying to get Typhuss to stop with what he's doing by disobeying Starfleet regulations. Sir you're in enough hot water with Nechayev and Cain this could end your command of the Intrepid for good this time John says as he looks at Admiral Kira. You think they would really take away my ship because I wanted to save my friend, you never stop do you says Typhuss as he stops and looks at John. John looks at him. You'd do the same thing to me if I was an Admiral and I've learned from the best John says as he looks at Typhuss smiling. Typhuss smiles at him and snickers a bit respecting what he's saying. You're right, sometimes I hate being a Admiral, I will be in the mess hall if you need me says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at Typhuss. Sir if I erase the transporter logs you can go John says as he looks at Admiral. Now you want to help me, if they find out both of us will be in trouble says Typhuss as he looks at John. He shrugs his shoulders. I don't know what you're talking about sir John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss smiles. Right says Typhuss as he gets on the transporter pad and takes out his type 2 phaser. John's at the transporter controls. All right I'm dropping you 40 meters from the brig that should be where she's at, we'll keep a transporter lock on you guys at the first hint of a pin down I'm getting you guys out clear Captain Tyson says as he looks at the away team. The team and Typhuss agreed. Yes, energize Captain says Typhuss as he looks at John. Captain Tyson runs his fingers on the transporter bar and beams the team on board the warship. On the warship the strike team beams aboard the ship and they hide as a security guard passes by, as Typhuss gets out his tricorder and looks at Commander Y'Cari. I'm reading Human life signs that way, its Chase says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Y'Cari. She nods and motions the team to move out. The team moves out and heads to the brig. Then they see Miranda as they were behind a support beam. I want that Daedalus class vessel destroyed before we reach the border Commander Miranda says as she is walking with the Klingon Commander. The Commander looks at her. It shall be done Ms. Tate the Klingon Commander says as he looks at her as she walks towards the bridge. Typhuss looks at the team. We should keep moving says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Y'Cari. She nods and the team keeps moving. The team moves out and then they get to the brig they see two Klingons guarding the brig as Typhuss turns to Commander Y'Cari.